An Affair To Remember
by Adorkably Adorkable
Summary: We all know that James bond with his friend was strong but was there ever a time when that bond was tested. Well Sirius and James' bond is about to be tested when a girl tries to come in between them.
1. She Dumped Me

So I got this idea one late night and it got me thinking. _'We all know that James bond with his friend was strong but was there ever a time when that bond was tested.'_ So paring with a TV show that inspired me here is my story.

***********

It was amazing how quickly you can get attached to someone. Even if you have been dating someone for only two months, you can have a special bond with them. However, it is also amazing how quickly that bond can get ripped away. It could crush you and make you feel like nothing. At least that is how Sirius describes it to James.

James was sitting with his best friends watching as a whole bunch of guys talked to Shawna at the other end of the Gryffindor table. He was so wrapped up in the scene that he did not notice his girlfriend, Lily, sat down next to him and her friend Courtney, next to Remus.

"Why are all those guys talking to Sirius's girlfriend?" said Lily eyeing Shawna.

"Well, Sirius and Shawna broke up this morning." Responded James

Both girls examined the scene as Shawna flirted with the guys surrounding her.

"Look at her. She's already on the prowl." Stated Courtney

Lily looked worriedly at James, "Well how's Sirius taking it?"

"Are you kidding? Sirius is Sirius. You can't keep Sirius down.

James looks down to his side, where Sirius is lying with his head on table. It was then that Lily and Courtney noticed Sirius. He had not spoken a word to them. He just laid there on the table still with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Umm, Sirius your hair is in the syrup." But all Lily got was a shrug from him.

"Get up, Sirius" Remus ordered.

"She dumped me. She dumped me real good," he said to himself. "And I didn't even see it coming."

"Look what they done to our boy," Courtney said walking over to Sirius and rubbing his back.

"Look, Sirius, if it means anything, I think you can do a lot better than Shawna Basset." Lily said trying to comfort him.

"You think so?" Sirius said sounding almost childlike.

"Uh, wait a minute, girls, have you looked at her." James gestured towards Shawna making both Lily and Courtney look.

"Okay, so she's pretty" answered Lily

"She's tall." Courtney added.

"She always has the best dress robes"

"Oh, heck, I would date her." Courtney admitted as she went back to her set.

It was James turn to try and make his friend feel better so he said the first thing that came to his head.

"Okay, I didn't want to say this when you were going out with her, but if you ask me, Sirius, Shawna Basset is one stuck-up, conceded girl."

Sirius looked up timidly, "You think so?"

"Oh yeah! Nose way up in the air!" added in Remus

"And frankly, Sirius, I'm not so sure it's her real nose," stated in a knowing tone.

Sirius quickly sat up, "You mean…"

"Plastic," Answered Remus.

"Just like her personality. So you're really not missing out on anything. So get up and be Sirius!" James said triumphantly.

"Yeah, you're right." Sirius said standing up more determined. Before anyone cause stop him Sirius walked down to where Shawna was sitting and taps her shoulder getting her attention.

"You know what I think, Shawna? I think you're conceded."

"Excuse me?" Shawna said sounding shocked

"Yeah, that's right, conceded. And you're stuck up and… something about your nose!"

"What about my nose?" Shawna said her hand flying up to touch her nose.

"Um…"Sirius tampered

"Who said something about my nose?" Shawna said more anxiously

Sirius began to panic. He did not know what to say. He quickly turned to look at James hoping for some kind of help. But James was not help. James looked just as uncomfortable as he did.

"Um…"

Shawna smiled smugly as she followed Sirius panic gaze. It became clear to her where Sirius's statements were actually coming from. "So it was your best friend James who made you say these bad, bad things, hmm?"

Sirius snickers at her, "Like I'd ever tell you."

Before Sirius had a chance to react, Shawna grabs Sirius's head and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

"James Potter. The only son of Edward and Elizabeth. Grandson of Gammie Ethel and Pip pip Tomas.

"How could you sell out my Gammie and Pip pip?" James said whispered

"You know," Shawna said snaking her arms around Sirius neck and running her hands through his hair. "I've been thinking. Maybe there still could be something between us."

Sirius trembled under her touch. "I would be willing to give it another try." The two embraced once again. When they finally separated both were breathless.

"Just do me a favor. Don't you're not mad at James and the guys."

"No, Sirius, he's your best friend." Shawna said as they begin walking arm in arm out the Great hall "How could I ever come between you and your best friend?"

James was happy even if he did not think that Shawna as the girl for Sirius he would still support his best friend. Just as Shawna and Sirius were passing the group, Shawna shot James one of the deadest death stares that he had seen. James thought that not one could have a death stare as deathly as Lily's. But Shawna's came in a closes second. Then once Sirius head was turned Shawna quickly hissed at James like a mad cat as she passes.

Once they were gone James turned back to his friend puzzled. "Did you see that?"

Lily looked wide-eyed at James, "Yeah, I saw that."

"What do you think it means?"

"Nothing good for you," Courtney chuckled.

*****************

So what do you guys and dolls think? What does that Shawna mean when she hisses at James?

Please comment what you think about this story. Should I go on and write me? Or should I give up and go back to my accounting homework? (jk I finished that already)

So click on the grey box with green lettering and I will see you guys later.


	2. Maybe This Is Good News

I first want to thank Soapy-Liedown and Penny L. Pingleton for reviewing. You guys made me feel so good I had to continue writing. So here is the next chapter and it's dedicated to you two.

* * *

James and Remus had not been able to hang out Sirius since that morning. Shawna was always with Sirius never letting him out of her sights. When the guys tried to sit with Sirius in their poison class that they all had together, Shawna had maneuvered Sirius to sit with her and her friends. So when the guys saw Sirius is sitting in the Gryffindor common room alone that evening they were thrilled.

"Hi Padfoot"

"Long time no see," James said as he and Remus joined him.

"Hi guys yea it has been a busy day."

"Yea, listen, I was just curious, what does it mean when a girl goes hisses at you?"

"Hisses?" questioned Sirius.

"Yeas like" James tried to copy with Shawna did to him.

"Your girlfriend hissed him like an angry cat earlier," Remus commented.

Sirius tried to defend his girlfriend, "Guys, come on, she was just being playful."

"Playful like a spider when it catches a fly and sucks out its brain?" said James

"She was upset, you know. I mean, after all those terrible things you said about her it's really…"

"Sirius, I said those things to you. I said them to make my best friend feel better about being dumped. May I speak freely?" James interrupted.

"I don't think that's wise." However James continued not noticing that Sirius was no longer looking at him.

"Well maybe I'm just not wise, but I think Shawna, or should I say Zathrak the Undead is a stuck-up, manipulative, cold blooded…" James stopped realizing that neither Sirius nor Remus were paying attention to him. Both Sirius and Remus were staring at something behind him. James then became aware of someone's eye on him.

"Oh, she's right behind me analyzing my head-meat, isn't she?"

"Hello, James," said Shawna. Unbeknown to James Shawna had walked in on their conversation. She was now standing directly behind him.

"All hail Zathrak," said James not bothering to look behind him.

"Excuse us," she said.

Shawna walked Sirius over to another couch and sat on his lap. "Sirius, you and I have been working so hard to make this relationship work." She said affectionately stroking his chest, "But there are some people who only want to tear us apart. So I don't think we should allow those negative presences in our lives, do you?"

"Well, now, Shawna, I'm not quite so sure I see it that way."

But Sirius was cut off when Shawna passionately kisses him falling, kissing into the couch.

"Wow, suddenly everything is so clear."

"Then you see my point?" she said seductively.

"Yes. Wow you're a really good debater."

Shawna sat back up with Sirius, "So, if you want to be my boyfriend then I think you should tell James you can't see him anymore."

"But we've been best friends our whole lives. I mean, how am I just supposes to say, 'James, you're out of my life?'"

Sirius looked over into Shawna but she just smiled seductively, "Ooh, more." They begin making out once more and falling back into the couch.

"James! Could you come here for a sec?" Sirius called.

As James got up he smiled at Remus, "Oh! Maybe this is good news!"

***

James could not believe it. Shawna had spun her evil web around his best friend. She had twisted and manipulated Sirius' mind into thinking that James was the bad influence. Shawna had convenience him that with James in their life their lives would be ruin. No one would have thought that James and Sirius friendship would end like this.

It had been hours since Sirius told them that they could not hangout anymore. The common room was now empty except for James, Lily, and Remus. Remus sat in one of the armchairs thinking about what happened between his two best friends.

"It will be ok Prong. He will come to his senses."

"He dumped me," was all James had been saying for the past hour. James was slumped miserably on the floor against the couch. Lily has been lying across the same couch trying to comfort her boyfriend.

"Get up, James. Maybe after you get some sleep you will be able to think clearer," said Lily

"He dumped me good," James said miserably still not moving. "And I thought, "Oh! Maybe this is good news."

* * *

**_So what you guys think?_**

**_Will Sirius get his act together? Or will he really let the hoe come between bros? (LOL I know cheesy but I could not resist.)_**

**_And just a side note I hope that everyone had a great and safe Halloween. I did and I partied too much. I am still recovering from this weekend. I was a baseball player this year but I plan on being a roller derby girl next year._**

**_What were you guys dress as for Halloween or what you do? Leave a comment below about what you think about the story and/ or what you did this Halloween. I'll see you guy hopefully soon._**


	3. Is Pooder there?

**_HAPPY 2010 PEOPLE!!!_**

* * *

It had been a month least the big break up happened. Sirius had not hanged out or talks to the Madura since then. During class period he sat with Shawna and if Shawna was not in his class then he sat by himself, in fear that one of her friends would report back to Shawna. Every meal time Sirius again only ate with Shawna and her friends. Even during their free time Shawna always has something for the two of them to do. Whenever Sirius was in the dorm with the Marauders he always want straight to his bed and closed the curtains.

One evening James and Remus enter the boy dormitory. They notice that Peter is already there sitting on his bed many papers spread out around him, most of the papers, both clean and used.

"Hi bud, what are you working on?" James and Remus leaned over Peter's shoulder to reads one of the sheets of paper. "Peter Pettigrew: Look at Me, Look at Me: A One Woman Show."

"Oh wait that's not right," Peter took the sheet of paper and crossed out woman. "See, for me, this would me man."

James took some sheets from the bed and looked over them. "So you're writing a play."

"Yep. It is for Muggles studies. Professor Butler assigned the class to write a play."

"So you decided to write it about yourself." James said unsure.

"Yeah." Peter said as he turned to his friends. "Here, let me bounce the opening off you."

"Wait. Let me bounce this off you." James grabbed another piece of paper, crumbled up it, and throws the papers at Peter. "Nobody cares."

"James do not be mean. Go on Pet." Remus said as he sat down next to Peter as James lay down on his bed.

"Oh, they'll care." Peter said to his disgruntled friend. "They'll care because I am a human life. And when you look at my human life, there is all these amazing moments that just pop out. Landmark moments that when you put them down on paper, they just explode right off the page. People, wake up, damn you."

"Okay whatever you say Wormtrail." James felt bad that he had supported his friend. But he did not feel like being nice. He had just lost his best friend. James felt as if a piece of him was lost.

Suddenly the sound of vibration filled the room. James and Remus stood up looking for the source of the vibration. As Remus searched the room he realized that the vibrations were coming from his bed. Under is Remus' pillow he found a handled mirror. Cautiously Remus picked it up. He could not see much in the mirror but black

"Hello?" Remus said into the mirror.

"Is Pooder there?" a male voice said.

"Nope, no Pooder here."

James quickly stood up and walked over to Remus. James recognized that nickname. It was the nickname his grandfather had given him when James was a child. Sirius was the only one that known of that nickname.

"Moony, it's for me," James said taking the mirror from him, "Thanks."

Turning away from Remus and Peter and began talking into the mirror. "Sirius?"

The mirror then began to clear and James could see Sirius. It looked as if Sirius was outside a shop somewhere.

"You're supposed to call me Dawn!" Sirius whispered into the mirror.

"Why, is Shawna there?"

"Fhawna! No, she's in the dress shop."

"You know what, this is ridiculous. How can you let some girl tell you that you can't see your best friend? It's just wrong. You hear me? Wrong." James waited for Sirius to respond but there nothing but a long pause. "Sirius, are you there?"

"Yeah, it's just," Sirius signed, "listening to the sound of your voice and thinking about the old days."

"I got to see you."

"No. No, we both know that's impossible."

"Because of… her? You're going to let her stand in the way of what we had? Sirius, if you won't see me, then I'll come right over there and see you."

"No! No, don't come here." Sirius said panicking.

"Sirius, I will not be ignored!"

Sirius gritted his teeth. James could tell that he was trying to figure out the best solution. "Okay. Okay, I'll see you. But just this once."

"That's all I'm asking for."

"The library, tomorrow morning, eight 'o'clock."

"The library it is. Then I'll step aside forever."

At the same time, both James and Sirius lower the mirror as if to disconnect, then raise them back to their face longingly. They half smile at each other and final disconnect the connection. James turns around to find Remus and Peter staring at him with their arms folded.

"I want my own room," stated Remus. Peter nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Well I hope you guys like it. I welcome all comments. **_

_**I got the nickname Pooder from one of my friend. His mother gave him that nickname when he was 2 years old and it stuck ever cents. It I funny cause his mother still calls him Pooder at the age of 20. It is pronounced "Pooh-der"**_

_**Please do not forget to **__**click on the grey box with green lettering**__** and leave a comment.**_

_**See you dolls later. **_


End file.
